Starfleet Academy Reunion-Uhura
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: Some class reunions are joyous and some are disastrous. Let us go back to when Nyota and Charlene met up with some difficult former acquaintances. Part 10 of Uhura's World Series
1. Chapter 1

**Starfleet Academy Reunion–Uhura**

Beta Reader: Jsilver2000

Some class reunions are joyous and some are disastrous. Let us go back to when Nyota and Charlene met up with some difficult former acquaintances.

* * *

In her pre-teens, Nyota Uhura was small, scrawny and very timid; that drew all sorts of bullying. She passed the challenging entrance exams for the exclusive Math and Science Academy in the United States of Africa with ease when she was seven years old, achieving the highest marks of any student. Nyota's math aptitude, along with her science skills, placed her at odds with fellow students older than she who considered themselves the cream of the academic crop, in particular Angela Parker. Angela was the apple of her parent's eye; she could do no wrong, according to them. Angela's parents expected her to take top honors in every academic field. She was a spoiled kid who both excelled in the academic setting and was a social butterfly; most of the other girls at M&S Academy were in her thrall, and those who weren't paid a price. Angela's aptitude for math was unrivaled—until Nyota came along. After Nyota entered M&S Academy, Angela's grip on the top spot started to slip. Nyota slowly deposed her as the mathematics queen. What made it worse was that Nyota was two years younger than her.

Nyota thrived academically in the M&S Academy environment, challenging many of the seniors' theories and solving some of the math problems that stumped them. As a result, she was targeted by both genders, who perceived her as a threat because of her high intelligence; she paid the price of all sorts of harassment. Nyota endured a daily gauntlet of verbal and physical assault but never wavered in pursuing her goals. She would let nothing stop her from reaching them. During those lonely years, Nyota often found herself looking up at the night sky, watching the twinkling stars and hoping she would someday find a home up there. Space called her for an adventure.

But when it came to physical attraction, at fifteen Nyota was still small, scrawny, and timid. She liked several older boys and hoped they would be interested in her. But none of the boys paid her any attention; they found her too brainy and taunted her for her lack of beauty. The girls shunned her because her intelligence intimidated them, and she wasn't really old enough to join the girls on their beauty binges. Nyota found herself alone for most of her M&S Academy years; socially, she had hoped for one friend—just one—to share with and confide in. Or for a boy to show interest in her, regardless of her looks or intelligence. It was at those low points that Nyota felt like an ugly duckling.

To numb the pain of rejection and loneliness, Nyota threw herself into activities such as swimming, dancing, self-defense, singing, learning to play several instruments, and working toward fluency in multiple languages of Earth and beyond. In these things, she excelled as well. But Nyota's heart was always with the stars. Those activities became her companion and the rock that she clung to for survival. It was those things that saved her from being consumed by her torment. As she entered her late teens, she buried the anger deep in her soul. When she got older, she would relive events in her nightmares and see the many scornful faces that mocked her when she was younger.

Nyota remained small, scrawny and very timid, until her eighteenth year. Like a butterfly in a deep-sleeping cocoon, she physically changed into a desirable woman. Things changed so quickly and dramatically that she struggled with the new attention she attracted. The men who had formerly shunned her were now attracted to her, and the women who had ignored her now became jealous of all the attention Nyota drew. Her transformation also attracted more unwelcome attention from Angela and the Alpha girls, the most notorious clique in the M&S Academy. They were infamous because of their habit of mocking or shunning young women to the point of tears. The treatment got more vicious for any young woman who made the mistake of looking too hard at one of their dates.

When Nyota came of age, Starfleet sought her out and invited her to attend Starfleet Academy. They tapped into all the valuable skills and talents enumerated in Nyota's spotless record and set about training her, polishing her existing skills and teaching her new ones. But during Nyota days at Starfleet Academy she was unable to focus exclusively on the exciting new subjects and training she was being exposed to; Angela had made it into Starfleet as well and was only too happy to gather a new group of followers with which to harass Nyota, making her feel like a helpless twelve-year-old again. The new Alpha club picked up right where the old one left off.

Starfleet Command was more interested in Nyota's achievements, which caused friction in Angela's command modules. On top of that, Nyota became the most desired and sought-after woman in the Academy, which left Angela seething. Nyota's athleticism and beauty had helped her became more popular and highly respected. But when Angela's boyfriend, Maximilian Clark, took interest in her, it was the last straw. Angela's jealousy of Nyota had only grown as the years went on, but things took a nasty turn when Angela spied Nyota talking to her man, Max. Max went out of his way to attempt to gain Nyota's attention, because he secretly desired her. Angela hounded Nyota in every way and made her feel her wrath, using her new band of Alpha girls to carry out her cruel campaign.

In her second year, Nyota met Charlene Masters, a new Academy recruit who was majoring in engineering and could take apart any kind of mechanical device. Charlene was not intimidated by Nyota's looks and treated her as an equal. Charlene came from a tough neighborhood in Chicago and had three older big brothers who had taught her to stand on her own and not take crap from anybody. She could take on the toughest adversary and stood up against the Alpha girls fearlessly, daring them to mess with her. One day she found Nyota cornered by Angela and the Alphas. Charlene stood next to Nyota and braved Angela's taunts, defying her and giving as good as she got. From that day, they were thick as thieves. In Charlene, Nyota found someone to share her hopes and dreams with.

Nyota admired Charlene's strength and looked to her as a role model for dealing with bullies. Charlene taught Nyota to let loose and use her assets. Charlene made Nyota laugh uncontrollably and dared her to do the impossible. Charlene had been aware of the way the other women had been treating Nyota and was fully aware of how cruel people can be to one another. Charlene and Nyota's friendship endured the test of time, and they became blood sisters or 'sistahs in crime'. Nyota shared the bitter experiences of her teenage years with Charlene, who comforted her, saying time would heal her wounds. Together, they endured their Academy years, letting their treatment by the Alphas roll off their backs and focusing on their studies. Nyota blossomed, becoming more confident and independent, and developing skills to deal with those who thought ill of her.

She worked earnestly in the diplomatic corps, where her multilingual fluency was an asset and she was highly valued. Starfleet Intelligence used her in code-breaking classified materials and attempted to recruit her. She gained experience in interacting with different cultures, and Starfleet reaped the benefits of her work. Nyota was often placed with the Federation of Planets delegation team. This gave her her first taste of travel into space.

Nyota continued to draw a great deal of attention from the opposite sex, including from high-ranking officers and official delegates. But during those times hobnobbing with the bigwigs, Nyota did not fall for any of the men; her sights and heart were set on the stars. Her beauty continued to be both an asset and a liability, earning her poisonous looks from jealous wives and lovers.

* * *

The years passed, and Charlene and Nyota were both assigned to the USS. Enterprise, which happened to be in port for repairs when their 10th Starfleet class reunion was scheduled. They decided to stay at a hotel near the reunion. They were back where their friendship began and old enemies lurked. But Charlene and Nyota's friendship had endured, and life had changed both of them for the better.

"Nyota, are you ready to face the demons of our past?"

Nyota gave Charlene a long sigh and took a deep breath.

"Not really; after all these years, do you think they've changed?"

"Who knows? Maybe they grew up and will act like mature people." Charlene grabbed Nyota by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Listen, Ny, we are better people now; don't dwell on the past. We are here for fun and to reestablish relationships with old friends."

"You forget, Char, we also had mortal enemies; we had to watch each other's backs. Remember?"

"Well then, at least most of the professors and teaching instructors will hear our accomplishments."

Nyota looked at her long-time friend and put a smile on her face. "Yeah, you're right; it's just a luncheon; what could go wrong?"

The two women stood in front of the closed door that was the entrance to the banquet hall. Charlene was dressed in a knee-length burnt-orange romper, with pearls edging the collar. Nyota was wearing a two-piece pantsuit with blue and white stripes running diagonally on the top and solid-blue pants. At that moment, one of their former classmates bumped into them; she froze, staring at the two women. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and had a look of shock and recognition on her face.

"Charlene Masters?"

Nyota and Charlene quickly recognized her as one of the Alpha club girls. Then the woman turned and recognized Nyota as well.

"Uhura! You're both here!"

Nyota and Charlene stared at each other, wondering whether or not to acknowledge the other woman.

"Celia Edwards… how are you?" Nyota asked.

Celia took a deep breath and looked at both women with sincerity.

"Masters, Uhura, I owe you both my deepest apologies for my cruel treatment of you during our Academy days. I was very wrong about both of you. I should have listened to you, Uhura, about Kevin back then. Please forgive me."

Charlene and Nyota were speechless again.

Celia continued, "I married that jerk after you warned me that he was a player. I was so busy listening to that stupid club, which was a big mistake. Now I'm divorced from that jerk and a wiser person."

"Wow, Celia! I'm sorry that you went through all that," Nyota said.

"Girl, I'm happy; lesson learned! I wish I had been more mature back then and had the backbone to be myself."

Celia looked at Nyota and Charlene with respect. "I wish I had been more like the two of you; you stood your ground and didn't let the Alphas bully you."

Celia stepped forward and gave each of them a hug. Nyota and Charlene received her hugs and returned them.

"Wow! Apology accepted! Thank you, Celia; it took guts to apologize," Nyota said.

"Are you staying?" Charlene asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't. I have to report back for duty."

Celia looked at them and saw real women. She reflected on her behavior when she was with the Alphas and how mean they were.

"Just fair warning: the Alphas haven't changed much. I was just in there and I couldn't take it anymore. So you two be careful."

Nyota and Charlene looked at each other as they prepared for the worst.

"Thanks for the warning; we've tackled bigger and crazier foes than them."

"Well, I have to go. It's good to see you both again."

"Bye, Celia."

Celia left and both women took a deep breath as they looked at each other.

"Well, Char, are you ready to face our past?"

"Bring it on, Sistah!"

Charlene grabbed Nyota's arm and marched forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Starfleet Academy Reunion-Uhura

Beta Reader: Jsilver2000

* * *

When Nyota and Charlene entered the luncheon venue, they observed many of their classmates in conversation and munching on hors d'oeuvres. The two women proceeded to the buffet line to fill their plates and then found a table where they could eat and talk.

"The food looks good!"

"It sure does, Char!"

They sat at a table where two other women and three men were seated. The current occupants of the table greeted them warmly and they replied in kind. Everything was going so well that Nyota and Charlene forgot about the Alpha girls. Instructors and former instructors congratulated them for the outstanding work that they were doing in their careers. There was a lot of mingling and reminiscing. They saw old classmates and chatted about their adventures and their children. Many classmates greeted Nyota and Charlene with respect and comradery. The group held a short memorial for those classmates who had died in the line of duty, with everyone standing to salute their families.

The reunion was almost over. People were wandering around the banquet hall and lobby, saying their goodbyes and exchanging contact information. Nyota and Charlene were in high spirits; they felt their reunion had turned out great, without a hitch—until three women approached them:

"Nyota and Charlene, I have the feeling you two are avoiding me," Angela said, wearing a predatory smile.

She was still beautiful, with her brown hair gathered into a bun at the nape of her neck. She too was dressed down in a two-piece pantsuit that accentuated her figure. Next to her were her two associates—who had always followed her around like lost puppy dogs during their Academy days—Linda and Sharon. They too were wearing phony smiles.

Nyota and Charlene tensed up when they heard her voice; it felt like ice going down their backs. They had been having so much fun at the reunion that they had forgotten that the Alpha girls were there. Both women slowly turned, but Charlene was prepared—she was NOT having any of their nonsense.

"Hello, Angela, Linda, and Sharon. It's good to see you three after all these years," Nyota responded cheerfully.

"Oh, darling, it seems like old times," Angela purred. "You look wonderful as always, Uhura." She turned to Charlene and snarled, "Oh, you too, Charlene."

Charlene was getting ready to clock Angela, but Nyota grabbed her arm and pulled it down. Nyota took a deep breath, seeing where this was going. _After all these years, Angela is still a bi**h!_ Nyota put on a stern face:

"Look, you three. I can't believe you of all people are still acting the same as when we were at the Academy. I wondered if you had grown up at all, and now I know."

"Looks like you still have a temper, Ny-o-ta. Isn't that a problem when your on duty?" Angela asked snidely.

"You're right, Angela. Nyota still has an attitude problem," Sharon agreed.

"With us too, and all we did is try to be friendly," Linda chimed in.

Charlene looked at Nyota for permission to unload on all three of them and felt Nyota grip her arm more tightly. Nyota took a long look at the three and decided they were not worth her time.

"Well, ladies, I wish we could stay and talk with you, but we have to go."

"Please don't go. I want to know what you two have been doing since you left the academy," Angela pleaded insincerely.

Nyota and Charlene looked at each other and started to relax. Nyota and Charlene looked at each other and formed an unspoken plan, knowing that those three of full of it.

"Are you asking sincerely?" Charlene demanded.

"Yes, we are. We honestly want to know what you've been doing," Angela responded.

Nyota and Charlene exchanged looks again and decided to let it play out a bit further.

"Okay, just for a little while," Charlene said.

"Let's go sit on those lounge chairs over there so we can relax and talk about our present and future," Angela suggested.

"Yeah, let's not dwell on the past," Sharon commented.

The five women walked toward the lobby, where there was a set of chairs in a semi-circle. Charlene and Nyota sat next to each other, and the other three sat across from them.

"Now isn't this better? We can relax and have a better conversation," Angela said.

Charlene was uncomfortable. She'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop ever since this so-called conversation started. _If they say one derogatory thing, the gloves are off. I'm just here for Nyota._

"So ladies, what have you been up to?" Charlene asked.

"I currently work at Starfleet Command as logistics commander for the Alpha Quadrant. I analyze and plan distribution of supplies and schedule important strategic operations, including the itineraries of many Federation of Planets envoys. My mathematical abilities and expertise are vital in placing various starships in locations that optimize their potential usage. And I made captain two years ago, Angela said proudly, as she sat up straight, not quite able to hide a smirk.

"Impressive, Captain," Nyota commented.

"Thank you, but we are off duty. Please continue to call me 'Angela'," Angela replied with faux sweetness.

"Thanks for the update, Angela."

Charlene turned to Angela's two flunkies and sarcastically asked, "What about you two? What are you doing?"

"WE work as assistants to Captain Parker, and we both have attained the rank of lieutenant commander," Linda responded.

"How nice for the two of you—and how convenient," Charlene snarled.

"So, what about you two?" Sharon asked.

"You may remember that I majored in communications and linguistics at the Academy, Nyota said. "I'm currently working on a Constitution-class starship as a lieutenant and chief of Communications."

"I work with Nyota on the same Constitution-class starship, as a lieutenant in the Engineering section," Charlene added.

Charlene and Nyota gave each other a knowing look but held back on the other details.

"So, let's see—it's been ten years, and neither of you has gotten past the rank of lieutenant?" Angela asked.

Sharon and Linda gave shared a satisfied sneer.

Yes. We happen to really like our jobs, and rank isn't everything ,"Charlene said, giving them a sly look.

"It's a reward in proportion to the hard work and effort you put in," Sharon said, implying that people in the lower ranks hadn't worked as hard.

Angela was all condescension: "Ladies, if that's the best you can do, then that's the best you can do."

Just then, Sulu came strutting into the lobby dressed in his brown leather hoverbike suit. The leather pants were wrapped tightly around his firm legs; his hair was tousled from removing his helmet. As he walked in, he removed his leather gloves. His face broke into a smile when he saw Charlene.

"Look, Linda! Isn't that a fine specimen coming our way?" Sharon asked excitedly. She turned on a winning smile, hoping to catch the eye of the good-looking man.

"Yes. I see that he's heading our way," Linda responded. All three of the former Alpha girls sat up and straightened their clothes.

Charlene followed their eyes and saw Sulu coming toward her with his winning smile. Her eyes widened at the way the leather pants clung to his well-muscled body. _My baby is damn sexy, the way he wears leather, showing off his muscular legs_. A smile formed on her face. She knew they found her man attractive and decided to play on it.

Sulu stopped next to Charlene, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, Char! How did the reunion go? Did you ladies have fun?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starfleet Academy reunion-Uhura

Beta Reader: Jsilver2000

* * *

The three ladies' jaws dropped in unison. Hikaru Sulu was a handsome man, with fine Asian features complemented by a winning smile. And the way the leather pants accentuated his muscular legs as he walked toward them in knee-high leather boots hypnotized the three women. They were hoping for a backside view.

"Ladies, this is my husband, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu; he's a helmsman aboard our ship." Charlene looked at three envious women. Sulu reached over and shook each woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Did you ladies have a wonderful time reminiscing?"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sulu," Angela responded, looking a bit confused. "You both work together on the same ship?"

"Yes, 'Karu and I are most fortunate that Starfleet Command allows married couples to stay together," Charlene said with a smile and then reached out to take his hand.

Sulu turned to Nyota to give her a message: "Nyota, Mist—" Charlene squeezed his hand and pointed to a distinguished-looking man walking toward them. All the women stood up and acknowledged the older man as he walked up to them. He was of average height, with strong facial features and a no-nonsense attitude. His dark hair was threaded with silver on both sides of his head, giving him a distinguished look. They all stood at attention once they recognized the man.

"Good afternoon, Admiral Nimitz," they said at the same time.

"At ease, we are at a reunion." Admiral Nimitz did not smile while acknowledging Captain Parker and the two lieutenant commanders. Then he turned to Uhura, Sulu, and Masters with an approving smile.

"Good to see you, Sulu, Masters, and especially Uhura. I finally get to meet my master code-breaker!" Nimitz walked over to Uhura and took hold of her hand.

"My dear, I want to personally thank you for all the work you and your team have done. You have saved countless souls with the first-rate work you do. And I won't even mention the things you've done for Central Intelligence—they love you!"

"Thank you, sir."

While Uhura and the admiral were talking, the Alpha women were visibly jealous. They couldn't believe the things that were being said about Uhura. Admiral Chester W. Nimitz was rarely known to compliment or express gratitude to any officer; his strong work ethic and no-nonsense attitude did not leave a lot of room for praise. The Alpha women were speechless as Nimitz went on about Uhura's extraordinary work. Starfleet's highest-ranking admiral was talking to a lowly lieutenant about her outstanding performance and was positively gushing. The Alpha women could only stand by and listen to all the accolades.

"Central Intelligence would still like to recruit you."

"Thanks, Admiral, but I've already got a post and I love my work."

"Where's that husband of yours?" Nimitz looked around the group.

"Oops, Nyota! He told me he will be here soon," Sulu said looking around. "There he is now!"

Everyone turned toward the entrance of the lobby to see a tall Vulcan striding in. He too was wearing leather pants, but his were black, contrasting with his skin tone and encasing his long, sinewy legs. With a matching jacket and a T-shirt that accentuated his muscular chest, he was walking beefcake. He had high cheekbones and his gaze was intense as he surveyed the meeting hall; spotting his target, he walked like an Olympian god toward his wife. A smile formed on Nyota's face as she watched her husband approach. _Right on time; that's my man!_

Spock stopped in front of the group and scanned the people. He acknowledged Admiral Nimitz first.

"Greetings, Admiral Nimitz. It is an honor to meet you."

Nimitz chuckled: "Why, Mr. Spock, the honor is mine. I just asked your wife about you. How are you?"

Spock lifted an eyebrow: "Well, Admiral."

Angela's eyes widened when it hit her that the science officer was married to Uhura; the hits just kept coming. The fact that they were all so cordial with the Admiral was disturbing.

"What research are you currently working on?"

"I'm working on a biosynthesis based on a sample of the genetic material obtained from the single-celled animal that the Enterprise encountered during the Intrepid incident."*

"Mr. Spock, your continual success in your research does not surprise me."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Mr. Spock, inform Captain Kirk that I want the bridge crew at Starfleet Command for lunch while you're here."

"I believe the Captain is resting in Iowa on leave, sir."

"Then I will have my secretary contact him, but the rest of you are invited."

Everyone acknowledged together: "Thank you, sir!"

"Until then, please have a nice time while you're here." Nimitz turned to each member of the Enterprise crew and nodded his head. Then he turned and headed out the lobby.

Spock lifted his two forefingers toward his wife and lightly touched hers. The Alpha women watched the tender moment, the three of them still in shock over being totally ignored by Admiral Nimitz. They were having trouble processing the fact that Nyota and Charlene were recognized for their work, as well as that Nyota was married to a Vulcan, none other than Mr. Spock, who was considered the most intelligent scientist in his field and Starfleet's finest first officer. To add fuel to the fire, all of them were part of the legendary Enterprise crew and got to work with the famous and handsome Captain Kirk. And to further injure the Alphas' wounded pride, Admiral Nimitz had invited the Enterprise officers for lunch and made no mention of the Alpha women. Nothing like salt rubbing into an open wound.

Angela took a deep breath, trying to retain her poise after enduring the accolades heaped on her bitter rival, who she had envied for years. Nyota turned toward the Alpha women and calmly introduced her husband.

"Spock, I would like to introduce you to former classmates of Charlene's and mine from the Academy: Captain Parker, Lieutenant Commander Linda Darnell, and Lieutenant Commander Sharon Tate."

"Greetings, Captain and Lieutenant Commanders. I hope you enjoyed your event."

"Yes, Commander Spock, we did," Angela said, eyeing the tall, muscular Vulcan with the piercing eyes. The man was magnificent, not to mention sexy, wearing leather pants and knee-high boots. She couldn't believe that Uhura had gotten so lucky again. Uhura had always been admired at the Academy by everyone from staff to students. She was the Academy's golden girl and had reigned as valedictorian when they graduated, not to mention receiving special honors for her work for the Federation of Planets. And now Angela had been outdone again: Nyota Uhura was married to Commander Spock, a legend in his own right.

Nyota and Charlene took a good look at the three women standing there speechless and stunned. Nyota and Charlene hadn't wanted to stoop to the Alpha women's level by shoving their success and their posting to Starfleet's flagship in their faces. They were competent and well respected in their fields and had both found love as well. They had no need to make others feel small in order to make themselves feel big.

Spock turned to Nyota, Charlene, and Sulu.

"Have you concluded your event, my wife?"

"Yes, Spock." Nyota turned to Charlene: "Are you ready, Char?"

Charlene grabbed 'Karu's arm and snuggled next to him. "Oh yes, I'm ready."

Nyota turned to Angela for the last time.

"Angela, it was nice to see you, Linda, and Sharon again. I hope to see you again at the next reunion."

"Yeah, you too, Uhura."

With that, Nyota placed her two fingers against Spock's and walked away, with Charlene and Sulu following.

As the four headed out, Nyota thanked her husband: _Thank you for not bringing up her logistics._

_I was going to advise her that her estimation of ship distribution alignment figures was off by 3.9878%. I was willing to adjust her figures to comply with Starfleet regulations._

Nyota laughed out loud and sent amusement and appreciation to him through their bond. Nyota left with her best-kept secret.

THE END

* * *

Star Trek TOS: *The Immunity Syndrome

I hope your reunions are grateful and full of positive feeling. But mostly self-soul searching and forgiveness, if you were ever bullied.


End file.
